Heaven's Wings
by Drowning Melody
Summary: AU. Sekuntum mawar hitam, kisah hidup Izumi yang melelahkan dan misteri di balik itu semua membuat Kazumi sedikit-demi sedikit mengerti. Kematian bukanlah akhir dari segalanya. Terutama ketika itu meninggalkan banyak hal yang patut membuatnya bersyukur.


**Disclaimer** : Tidak. Aku tidak memiliki Gakuen Alice (selama-lamanya) kecuali alur cerita fiksi ini.

**Of a Black Rose, Unfortunate Life, and it's Secret**

By : _Crimson Charade_

**Firstly, a Black Rose.**

* * *

><p>"Menangislah Mikan-chan. Jangan diam saja. Itu akan membantumu menghapuskan segala kesedihan dan beban yang sedang kau timpuk."<p>

_Oh, seandainya semuanya semudah itu, anak kecil! Seandainya hanya dengan menangis semua duka ini akan terlupakan dan dia kembali lagi, maka aku sudah melakukannya sejak awal.._

Kazumi berpikir dengan sinis sementara kedua matanya tak pernah lepas dari batu nisan di hadapannya. Berusaha menyamakan kedudukan dengan posisi batu nisan tersebut, ia berjongkok dan tetap berusaha menahan air matanya, mengetahui di bawah nisan itu, mayat sang adik terbujur lemas. Tanpa nyawa, hembusan nafas yang selalu tertatih-tatih, dan tanpa senyumnya.

_**Izumi Yukihara.**_

**Lahir pada tanggal : 2 Desember 1976**

**Wafat pada tanggal : 5 Oktober 2011**

Tak masalah sebanyak apapun Kazumi mengeja nama yang tertera di nisan itu dan selalu bersugesti semua yang di lihatnya hanyalah halusinasi, nama itu selalu menghantuinya.

_Tidak.. Ini tidak mungkin. Ia pasti sedang berada di rumah dan berkutat di dapur, memasakkan spaghetty bolognaise untuk aku dan Mikan. Dengan saus daging yang berlimpah dan mungkin pudding sebagai hidangan pencuci mulut. Ya, benar. Pasti ia menunggu di rumah._

Kazumi mencoba tersenyum, tetapi gagal. Senyumnya berubah menjadi datar dan wajahnya sama sekali tidak bisa di gerakkan.

Ia mulai panik.

_Tidak, ia masih hidup. Ia akan hidup selama-lamanya. Ia akan berjuang melawan kanker itu seperti yang sering ia lakukan. Kuatkan tekad, lawan, dan menang. Di pertandingannya kali ini, tak mungkin ia kalah._

Lagi, ia mencoba membentuk sebuah senyuman karena sudah merasa yakin, dirinya tak mungkin salah.

"Mikan, ayolah. Jangan membisu terus. Lakukan sesuatu! Menangislah atau bersuaralah! Jangan membuatku takut Mikan!" _Sumire_, Kazumi menandainya.

Dari ketiga teman Mikan yang hadir ke pemakaman, Sumire lah yang paling banyak menunjukkan emosi. Menangis, berbicara, berbisik atau membuat keributan kecil lainnya untuk membuat perhatian Mikan teralihkan. Sementara dua sahabat Mikan lainnya memilih tutup mulut. Kazumi sangat familiar dengan wajah-wajah mereka yang menunjukkan ekspresi tidak terbaca dan wajah-wajah ini juga sering berkeliaran bebas di rumah _mereka_. Hotaru Imai dan Natsume Hyuuga.

Dari beratus-ratus orang yang sudah datang dan akhirnya beberapa waktu yang lalu meninggalkan mereka, hanya trio sejati yang berkeras menunggu Mikan dari awal sesi pemakaman sampai akhir. Dalam usia mereka yang beranjak menuju 10 tahunpun mereka telah menerapkan dengan baik arti-arti persahabatan.

Hotaru berdiri di sebelah kanan Mikan dan memegang punggungnya, seolah-olah siap menangkap Mikan kalau sewaktu-waktu ia akan terjatuh atau pingsan. Begitu juga dengan Natsume, dengan satu tangan setengah memeluk Mikan dan yang lainnya memegang keranjang bunga.

_Bunga apa yang ia bawa?_

Kazumi bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Keranjang bunga itu tertutup dengan selembar serbet merah gelap menyerupai hitam, membuat perasaan Kazumi semakin tidak enak.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Permy.." Mikan angkat bicara. Tanpa mengangkat kepalanyapun Kazumi bisa menebak wajah Mikan yang kosong. Tanpa airmata yang diteteskan semenjak Izumi menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya.

"Aku tidak boleh menangis. Ia sudah tenang di tempat peristirahatannya."

_Tidak Mikan.. Tidak.. Ia masih hidup..Ia sedang menunggu kita untu pulang ke rumah.._

"Terserah kau saja Mikan. Tapi satu hal yang kau tahu, kau tidak sendiri.." ucap Hotaru Imai dalam nada berbisik. Cukup keras untuk sampai di kedua telinga sehat Kazumi.

"Ada aku, Imai, Shouda dan pamanmu. Hubungi kami jika kau benar-benar butuh teman." Natsume mengetatkan pelukannya dan membiarkan Mikan merasakan ketulusan perkataannya dan dengan antusias, Sumire mengangguk menyetujui.

"Ya, telepon rumahku selalu on 24 jam. Kalau kau menghubungiku tengah malampun tidak apa-apa Mikan. Aku akan segera terbang ke rumahmu.."

Mikan tersenyum lemah, cukup memberi banyak kelegaan bagi sahabat-sahabatnya.

"Terimakasih semuanya. Aku sangat menghargai bantuan kalian. Kalian benar-benar sahabat yang baik.. Dengan kalian, aku yakin aku bisa melalui semua ini.." untuk pertama kalinya, suara Mikan terdengar dewasa dan tegar. Kematian Izumi berdampak banyak kepada Mikan tentunya.

Sumire memeluknya dengan segera, begitu menghargai ucapan terimakasih dari Mikan. Hotaru dan Natsume menyusul. Group hug di saat seperti ini membuat jiwa Mikan semakin tertempa.

_Aku ingat... Lengan-lengannya yang rapuh selalu merangkulku. Dengan kuat. Tak peduli jika ia mematahkan beberapa tulang, ia selalu ada. Ia selalu ada.._

"Oke, oke, cukup untuk sekarang..." Mikan tertawa walaupun suaranya terdengar letih. Ia melepaskan rangkulan Hotaru, Permy dan yang terakhir Natsume.

"Kau menganggu saat-saat yang menyentuh hati Mikan." Sumire menggeram.

"Kita tidak akan bisa menabur bunga bila terus menerus begini Sumire.."

Mikan mengisyaratkan Natsume agar membuka serbet merah penutup keranjang bunga yang dengan patuh di lakukannya.

_Mawar Putih*.. _Kazumi dapat menentukan karena terlihat jelas dari warnanya.

_Begitu murni, tidak bersalah, dan memikat. Ya tuhan.. Seperti dirinya.._ tambah Kazumi.

Melihat Kazumi mengamati bunga-bunga tersebut, Mikan mengambil keranjang tersebut dari tangan Natsume dan dengan sikap duduk, ia menyerahkan keranjang itu pada Kazumi.

"Paman, ini.. Ambillah beberapa genggam bunga dan bantu aku menebarkannya."

Kazumi menelengkan kepalanya demi melihat sang sumber suara tersenyum.

"Ah.. ya.." respons singkat dari Kazumi.

Tangannya bergemetar hebat ketika meraup beberapa genggam bunga dan mulai menaburkannya.

_**Whooshh.. Whossh..**_

Suara taburan bunga terdengar bersamaan dengan bunyi angin yang bergemerisik, Kazumi mendengarnya dan merinding dalam antisipasi.

Sumire, Hotaru dan Natsume tidak ikut bagian. Mereka hanya memperhatikan Kazumi dan Mikan menabur sambil berdoa di dalam hati dengan khusyuk.

_Aku tidak tahu mengapa aku melakukan ini.. Ini hanya.. sekedar menaburkan bunga mawar putih saja bukan? Tidak masalah bagiku._

_**Whooshh.. Whoossh...**_

Keranjang bunga sudah hampir kosong. Mikan memutuskan untuk menghormati pamannya dan membiarkan Kazumi untuk menabur bunga terakhir. Ia memberi senyum lagi kepada Kazumi sebagai isyarat dia akan menabur bunga sendirian sementara Mikan akan berdoa.

Sebagai respons, Kazumi menganguk dan ia melihat Mikan memejamkan matanya dan mulai berdoa.

_**Grab!**_

Hanya satu tangkai bunga yang tersisa.

Kazumi menaburnya dan di saat setangkai bunga sisa mendarat di pusara Izumi, barulah Kazumi menyadari.

Jenis bunga yang baru saja ditaburkannya berbeda dengan mawar putih yang sesudah-sudahnya, membuat Kazumi terperangkap dalam rasa horror.

_**Black Rose**...**_

_**WHOSHH!**_

Bersamaan dengan itu, angin bertambah kencang dan rintik-rintik hujan turun membasahi para pelayat yang tersisa.

Mikan, Natsume, Hotaru dan Sumire saling bertatapan karena tidak mengetahui apa arti hujan di balik ini semua.

"Apa maksud semua ini? Hujan? Di siang yang terik seperti ini? _Puh leasee_.." Sumire menengadahkan tangannya sebagai alat perlindungan diri. Hal yang sia-sia karena lama kelamaan, seluruh tubuhnya toh akan basah juga.

"Aku tidak tahu. Tetapi ramalan cuaca pagi mengatakan hari ini pasti cerah." Hotaru berbisik sebagai balasan.__

"Aku tidak tahu arti semua ini.." Mikan mengangkat tangannya untuk menangkap butiran air yang jatuh ke bumi. "Apa mungkin ini pertanda buruk?" ia menambahkan dan mensibobrokkan pandangannya kepada Natsume.

"Ya, aku yakin ini pertanda." Natsume membantu Mikan untuk menegakkan tubuhnya. "Pertanda bahwa kita harus segera pulang dan mendapatkan penghangatan atau handuk untuk mengeringkan diri. Sekarang."

Keempat anak kecil itu masih terlalu lugu untuk mengetahui itu semua. Tetapi Kazumi sudah dewasa, dan ia mengetahui artinya.

Hujan itu menggambarkan suasana hatinya sekarang. Runtuh dan hancur ketika sebuah kesadaran memukul hati nuraninya. Oleh setangkai mawar hitam.

_Izumi sudah tiada...**  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>White Rose* <strong>(_mawar putih_) mengartikan : kemurnian, rahasia, kesunyian, rasa ketidak bersalahan, dan memikat.

**Black Rose** **(_mawar hitam_) ternyata tidak tepat seperti bayangan kita berwarna hitam. Hanya mawar merah yang berwarna gelap sekali sampai menyerupai warna hitam. Black Rose mengartikan kematian seseorang, harapan terakhir sebelum kematian, kegelapan dan mistery. Arti yang sangat dalam sampai membutaku merinding.

Next Chapter : **Secondly, Unfortunate Life.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN**_ : Sekedar informasi, chapter 1 ini hanya salah satu bagian dari Three-Shots. Jadi aku tinggal hanya menulis dua chapter lagi dan semuanya selesai. Genrenyasangat banyak sebetulnya. Antara lain : _Angst, HurtComfort, Drama, Tragedy, Mistery_ , sedikit _Romance_ dan terakhir nilai-nilai _Spiritual_.

Aku tidak yakin, akan ada banyak orang membaca fiksi ini karena pembaca fiksi selain pairing Mikan-Natsume atau Ruka-Hotaru sangat sedikit menurutku. Tetapi menurutku itu tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin mempublish karyaku dan sebagai latihan tulis menulis saja untuk minggu ini karena minggu berikutnya, aku akan kembali lagi ke kehidupan sekolah. Natsume's So Called Journal mungkin akan ku update minggu depan, bersamaan dengan chapter dua fiksi ini.

Care to Review? :)


End file.
